herofandomcom-20200223-history
Seymour Simmons
Seymour Simmons is a human who used to be apart of Sector 7, and is now a talk show host since the disband of the secret goverment group. Movie PlotEdit After his participation in Operation: Firestorm in 2009, Simmons wrote a book by the title "Codename Hero: How Seymour Simmons and the Aliens Saved the World." The book was bought by a lot of people, which managed to create a flow of money leading to Simmons himself. This gave him enough money to buy a mansion and hire a top-of-the-line personal assistant, Dutch. In the film, Simmons was interviewed by Bill O'Reilly as several reporters filmed him, sending the live footage to Fox News. Soon, he began to annoy Simmons when his questions began to get out of hand. O'Reilly told him that the human race should no longer be a source of help to the Autobots. This sparked Simmons' anger, sending him into a rage that sent O'Reilly's reporters running out of his mansion as Dutch appeared, saying that he had called the police. After asking Dutch what else there was to do that day, Sam Witwicky called, and he asked Simmons for help on the Autobots' latest difficulty, saying that he knew a fifty-year old secret. Simmons began to back down from the offer, until Dutch secured the phone line and Simmons put on his bluetooth. Sam slowly told him that had to do with Apollo 11. Simmons was immediately interested, and him and Dutch met up with Sam at his house. At Sam's house in Washington D.C., Sam, Simmons, Dutch, Bumblebee, and Brains worked together to contemplate the current situation. It came to the point that Simmons concluded that the Decepticons were killing humans, and that they were looking for something on the Moon. Suddenly, Bruce Brazos gave Sam the "information" he needed on Jerry Wang, and Sam allowed him to see Bumblebee. As his encounter with the Autobot got out-of-hand, Simmons told him to leave. Brains quickly transformed from a labtop and into robot mode. He and Dutch had found two Russian cosmonauts who might be able to help them with their situation. All of a sudden,Carly walked in, to which Simmons told Dutch to frisk her, but he decided not to under her immediate response. She told Sam that he was supposed to be at Dylan's party, which he was invited to. Carly and Sam argued until Carly left in her car. It then occured that Simmons coaxed Sam, and asked him where Carly got her car, to which Sam said that her boss gave it to her. Simmons quoted that he must be rich, and that he always hated them, but nowadays they made sense due to his increasement in wealthiness. Sam, Simmons, and Dutch rode to a bar where the two cosmonauts were located, accompanied by Bumblebee, Dino, and Sideswipe. Upon their arrival, he attempted speaking to the Russians in Russian, but said the wrong phrase (Do svidaniya means goodbye). He knocked on the bar's door again, this time holding up some money, and the trio was allowed in. There, he began to interrogate the Russians about some of their space missions, to which the people in the bar held them all at gunpoint. Luckily, Dutch made a swift move that bought them future time, as he grabbed the women's gun from behind him and began to hold people at gunpoint as well until Simmons calmed him down. The two cosmonauts were finally found in the bar, and they explained to them how their last planned flight to the Moon was cancelled. They said that some strange rocks had been seen on the Moon, and pictures had been taken of them. This lead to the trio concluding that the Decepticons were after Sentinel Prime, since they had obviously taken the majority of the Pillars due to the Autobots' discovery of five. Simmons later rode in his Maybach on a highway, en-route to the NEST base. It came to the point that three black Chevrolet Suburbans customized as police cars were after them. One of them transformed and grabbed Simmons from out of his Maybach's open roof, and he flung him down the highway, injuring him. Simmons was most likely rescued by Dutch, and he was treated for his injuries, though he was now in a wheelchair. He found Sam yet again, who was talking to Charlotte Mearing about the Autobots' departure. Simmons told Mearing that deporting the Autobots off of Earth wouldn't solve anything - though she rejected his statement, and he made a "comment" that lead her to tell him that if he spoke a word about that night in Quantico, she'd cut his heart out. However, Simmons commented that she already did. Simmons later witnessed the departure of the Autobots via the Xantium, and as Bumblebee (the last one) boarded the ship, Simmons told Sam that years from then, people would ask them: "Where were you when the Decepticons took over the planet?" This was followed by him confirming that they could have to say that they just stood by and watched. Simmons later witnessed the ship get destroyed by Starscream, leaving him saddened. Even with the Autobots gone, Sam wouldn't give up. He told Simmons and Dutch that he needed to track Dylan because he was holding Carly hostage. Dutch managed to find her location, and Sam and Robert Epps set off to find her. Throughout the battle in Chicago, Simmons stayed behind and threw out orders at the military personnel while viewing Dutch's efforts. As Cybertron appeared just beyond Earth's atmosphere, Simmons' hope plummeted until the planet disappeared due to the Control Pillar's destruction, which caused the Space Bridge that was transporting Cybertron to deteriorate. In celebration, happily kissed Mearing, but Mearing had Simmons get arrested. Yet Simmons said that with the previous brief moment, it would be worth it. Currently, he ... er, is most likely in prison. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with handicaps Category:Movie Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Lawful Good